


Mechanic's sexual desires

by automail_lover



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional dependence, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Multi, Obsession, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automail_lover/pseuds/automail_lover
Summary: Winry felt lonely. From the death of her parents to the departure of the Elric brothers, she felt happiness leave her. Until she discovers that there is a world beyond sadness, one in which she felt fullfilled.
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Original Character(s), Winry Rockbell/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> From now on I warn that this fic is not suitable for all the public, so we avoid any problem for readers who do not like to read certain topics. I am open to read any recommendation you may have for the story, as well as opinion, without insults. The first chapter is a prologue for you to get an idea of what the story will be like.

The gleaming blue sky sparkled in the sunlight and radiates Rush Valley as usual. The rocky mountains surrounding the town give a feeling of comfort that was rare to explain, without specifying the summer heat of living in a desert. And despite that, it was never strange to hear aloud the conversations and exchanges of some people on the streets that were the sign of a typical day in the town, where they did not rest for a minute in fraternizing about knowledge of automail. It was cozy for any mechanical lover to live in such an environment, which is why it was the main meeting point for all automail lovers in the country.

And while people on the streets continued in their happy difficulties about mechanics, in a certain department, a girl watched them from the window with a smile on her face.

"Nice scenery, isn't it, Winry?" asked a man in a deep voice who was lying on a bed and watching the girl in the bedroom window. The man was tall and stocky, wearing only boxers for clothing.

Winry Rockbell turned to see him. "Yes, it is very cozy." She was leaning her arms against the window frame. The blonde was only dressed in pink panties and a loose sleeveless shirt that allowed her big breasts to be seen without much difficulty. She had gotten used to being without much clothing because of the heat that living there in all seasons meant. She loved it, she felt more liberated.

And that's how it changed since I first came to town. The friends she had made there in the few months she has been living have had the charisma she heard so much about. Away from the peaceful but boring Resembool, where her grandmother still lived, and also away from the catastrophic Central city, where she knew she would listen the countless news about politics that bothered her so much. No, she would prefer a quiet but fun place, according to her personality and how she liked it.

"Come on baby, sit on my lap," said the man behind her. Winry turned with a laugh and they connected to the bed. As she got closer she took off her sandals and put her legs on either side of him before putting her hands on his shoulders for support, lowering himself onto him as she maintains eye contact with him and smiling. As soon as she was sent onto his lap, she could feel his cock pressing against his boxers, who were now pressing against his panties and his butt complaining to the blonde as she could see that he was quite large. She directed her attention to his muscular abs and began to trace them with her nails while she bit her lip to feel the muscles so defined and developed.

Winry, who didn't want to wait much longer, wanted "And what do you want to do now Sam?"

"Well I want to use that today is your day off to have you with me," Sam said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

She grinned and said "Here you have me" before including when both pairs of lips experienced a kiss as the man and the blonde explored each other's bodies, now moving their hands down and up the stomach and abdominals of the other.  
The truth is that she needed it, the past few days he had been very busy with some special requests. She had barely left the workshop in three days, and probably more due to the season. Besides, she hadn't been with Sam for a long time, and wasn't going to waste him.

The couple kept kissing and changing the positions of their heads as they lusted for each other with every passing second. Winry's mind slowly went blank as she felt the very high intensity of Sam's kisses making her head spin as her panties became wetter as more of her sweet nectar was being released. Sam could feel her panties soaking wet and he smiled as his right hand moved from rubbing her upper thigh to her stomach and then onto the fabric of her shirt. He stopped on her left chest cupping it. 

Winry flinched as she felt her chest hollow out and toyed with what was reflected in her kiss as she pressed hard against her upper lip and started sucking on it. This returned to Sam more as he squeezed her chest tighter causing Winry to flinch momentarily in pain. At the same time, he moved and pressed his private region further against her own private region to further please the couple. Feeling his hard cock press against her like that was wonderful, he sent shocks of pleasure into Winry's body, causing her to break the kiss as she gasped and looked at Sam, who was looking at her with an arrogant gaze. Winry playfully didn't seem very pleased by his arrogance, she decided she wanted to get it back and started to move her hips and press against his lap while his hands caressed her face. Sam was doing his best to resist her movements, but soon gave up as he growled "Ahh that feels so good. You sure know how to use your body to please men well."

Winry had a triumphant smile and said "Thank you. You also know how to turn a girl on."

Sam was happy with the lapdance and wouldn't mind sitting here and enjoying it for the rest of the day, but he knew they both wanted more. He wanted to be inside the girl and please her like no other man before him, so without saying anything, he grabbed her by the hips and turned her so that she was lying on her back on the bed. Once he was on he looked at her, and since he didn't know what he was going to do next, he smiled before kissing her forehead saying "Come on. Let's start now."

Winry looked at Sam with with lust written across her face eager to see what he was going to do next as she started impatiently taking off her shirt desperate to take it off. Sam snickered seeing the horny teen rushing to get undressed which made him realise she was still young and not in full control of her hormones. He decided to help her by taking the shirt off her shoulders. Such that now she lay on the bed in her pink panties making her look innocent and this false perception excited Sam more when his cock pressed against the tight restraints of her boxers. He looked hungrily into her eyes and said, "You look so innocent. I can't wait to be inside you." 

Winry heard what he said and saw his erect cock press against his boxers and so he moved his left foot towards the center of his boxers and started rubbing the sole of his foot against his cock while looking at Sam's face while sucking on his right index finger. trying to act and look even cuter and more innocent to tease him. Sam sucked in some air as he gasped in delight at Winry's foot stimulating his member and was beginning to shake in the knees. Not wanting her to have the upper hand, he placed his right hand on the underside of her left leg which was still rubbing his cock and rubbed her thigh, going as far as touching the fabric of her panties as well. Winry closed her eyes and sucked on her finger hard as she let out an audible "Mmm".

That was all Sam needed to hear as he moved his right hand from her thigh to her left ankle and grabbed her before falling to his knees and moving his head to her panties smelling the sweet scent of her pussy as he licked the part that covered her folds. Winry started to tremble and removed her finger from her mouth and groaned "Ooooh yes Sam. That feels sooo good."

After a few minutes he removed his head from her panties covered private region glad he was making the girl feel so good. Wiping his lips to remove his excess saliva and the small amounts of Winry's sweet tasting fluids that soaked and leaked through her panties he stood up and looked at the girl who was panting slightly with her hair now messy from all the shifting and turning she did as Sam pleasured her. Winry from the corner of her eyes saw Sam look at her and offered a smile before raising her legs as she continued to look at him. Sam received the message and nodded as he moved his hands to the hem of her panties and started pulling on them as he guided the garment down her thighs and then down her legs as they passed her ankles and feet until it was in his hands.

Winry smiled as she lowered her legs again before spreading them out showing her intimate shaved region, showing him how wet and excited she was for him. Seeing her tight little wet hole was driving Sam crazy ,he wasted no time and started taking off her boxers while Winry watched enthusiastically. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam drop his boxers revealing his 7-inch cock. Seeing his erect cock stand up as he jerked from side to side as Sam approached her, Winry began to drool internally, especially as the man gently dropped onto top of her, followed by him kissing her neck as his cock went down. he rubbed against her stomach and the outer folds of her pussy. Even though she liked the kisses on her neck, Winry wanted his cock inside her and begged "Please Sam. I need your cock inside me. Now. Please!"

Sam smiled as he kissed her on the shoulder and said, "Sure, Winry. I want that, too."

Winry nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind his neck to hold him in position, gasping as he eased into her. His gasp was soon silenced as he felt Sam's lips wrap around hers now turning his attention to return her lover's temporary kiss as she closed her eyes.

6 hours later

There was silence, except for the snoring from inside the cabin as two naked bodies lay on top of each other on the bed. Winry started to move as she slept when her ears finally caught Sam's snoring. After a few minutes of Winry trying to move nervously and moving, but finding it difficult to do so, she opened her eyes and found Sam's body on top of hers with her head resting against his neck and her chin against his left shoulder. Winry groaned as the many hours of sex with Sam passed before her making her smile as she removed his arms from her back before rubbing her back as she tried to gently move him to her side to give her more space and to stop having the weight of his body pressing against her before it started to hurt. She looked over the nightstand next to her and saw that it was 7 in the afternoon.

With a few more gentle pushes Sam's body rolled off hers and landed next to her which caused him to stir in his sleep too. Winry frowned, feeling bad for almost waking him up after all the pleasure he'd given her. Waiting a few seconds to make sure he went back to sleep, she shifted her feet to the side of the bed and stood up when she felt something liquid. The blonde looked down and saw that he had stepped on some sperm on the floor, it felt cold and dry on the sole of the right foot. Winry sighed before reaching for the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed some handkerchiefs to wipe her sole. When she looked around, she remembered how they did it doggy style earlier, which made her blush as she dried her foot. Winry turned to the bed and looked for her clothes to change. 

As she dressed, Sam woke up and turned to her as she put on her shoes and asked, "Are you leaving?"

Winry turned to the man in the bed "Yes, it's late and I have to go back to the workshop to check some issues, do you want to come?"

The man smiled "No thanks, I'm too tired to get up. I see you tomorrow."

Winry laughed, kissed Sam for goodbye, and left his apartment. She did not remember that his house was far from Garfield's workshop, she forgot. She thought about it a little while walking and thought that the best thing would be to go back to her apartment and go back to the workshop tomorrow, after all she was only just going to see if any new requests for automail had arrived.

As she walked she began to think about how quickly she had adapted to the new life in Rush Valley. When she arrived it had been a real problem even though she wanted it. Her emotional condition had been a real obstacle in her happiness, especially since her brothers ... well friends Elric continued on their tour of the country.

She try to erase that thought as soon as possible, she reminded herself that she wouldn't think about them. She replace it with all the happy moments she was going through in the town, recently with what just happened with Sam. In a way she was very happy to be able to relax. She did not feel guilty of abusing her sexual desire, that also had been her idea for a long time as a way to avoid bad memories. It was like a pain reliever for her, it put her in a good mood, and that's what mattered.

Hopefully the silly Sam has some strength for tomorrow. She thought with a laugh as she remembered everything they had done in his room that day.


	2. Special treatment

A light interrupted in the window of a small room. It was eight in the morning, the usual time that Winry got up every morning to go to work. She blinked a bit and gave a long yawn before getting out of bed. This morning she was feeling more tired than usual from her affair with Sam the day before.

The light from the window at the side of her bed that woke her lit up the mechanics room. Her apartment was very small, it only had a room and a personal bathroom. Even though she didn't have much money for a more complete apartment, she liked it. It didn't seem of much importance to her since she spent most of her time outside.

She got out of bed to go straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth, it was like a daily routine that she knew almost by heart. After all, she did the same thing all week. After washing, she took off the only garment she had on to sleep, which was a gray t-shirt that was somewhat large for her and ended at her thigh. She did not remember who specifically it belonged to, she only knew that some of her guests that she have invited to the apartment and would have forgotten, so she took advantage and used it as a sleeping garment. Not that she needed much, the Rush Valley heat was stifling even at night.

She put it on the top of the toilet to get into the shower. As is customary for any girl, she took her time cleaning her entire body and especially her hair before going out. After her bath routine, she went to the closet to put on her typical work clothes. Her characteristic top bra with closure and a white stripe in the middle, her beige jumpsuit that she only used for her legs, tying the rest in a knot and exposing her torso and sandals.

She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled out a ribbon. The she grabbed her hair with two hands from behind, and then with one hand take the ribbon and tie it, leaving her characteristic ponytail. She straightened her hair, looked at herself in the mirror again, and smiled knowing she was ready. She left the room and went down the stairs to go outside.

"Good morning, Miss Rockbell" was the first greeting she received from Bill, a grown man who sold iron and metals and that Winry visited from time to time for her creations.

"Hello Winry-chan" said another man, this time that Winry did not remember well but also responded with a smile. This was common for her, each street in Rush Valley was synonymous with one or two men's greetings, and what happened is that she had become popular since her arrival in town. On many occasions they reminded her that she had a unique hand for automail, and that more and more people were taking notice. She was a prodigy for her young age.

But Winry knew that wasn't the only reason. Rush Valley was a city of automail mechanics, a profession that is not very common for women. Ever since she worked as Grandma Pinako's assistant in Resembool she knew it very well. Pinako herself constantly commented on it to highlight the strength of the Rockbell family, she being a renowned mechanic in her glory years. Winry was highly motivated by being an adventurous girl in a male-dominated job, and the latter was realized when she first arrived in town with the Elric brothers. Behind all the fascination of finding automail shops on every street, it was normal to find many male mechanics at each location working, men usually single due to the shortage of women in town. The few women who lived there were wives of some of the mechanics and the majority of them worked in lunch and food centers.

Rush Valley was a somewhat poor town, and that caused the only source of work was automail, for that reason it was infested with men on every corner. Therefore, it is not surprising the great surprise that its inhabitants took when suddenly a young, beautiful lady who is very passionate about mechanics stays to live and work with them. It was like a light that came to illuminate their lives. From the first day Winry received the most friendly and cordial welcome that a girl could receive, they all behaved in a very friendly way that it was not difficult for her to make friends. Friends that she unknowingly needed.

Winry's life since she was a child was complicated, the death of her parents, Sarah and Urey Rockbell, had torn her apart from the beginning. Even though she was a child, she knew the meaning of their deaths, and worst of all, the pain of never being able to see her parents again. Grandma had comforted her many times by repeating that she had to be strong and that she would not be alone. It was a lie. She often considered herself weak, but above all that she would not be alone was not true. Winry loved Grandma Pinako very much, she had helped her get ahead when she was barely seven years old, but it was also true that, long after the event, she would no longer frequent the house with the time that she used to. Her parents as war doctors who were earning money, not much but enough to support the family, Pinako dedicated her work as a mechanic simply as a hobby, a hobby that made little Rockbell fall in love with since she was a child. But the sudden death of the two doctors was a very strong blow to the household finances. Pinako was forced to place many more orders than usual, Winry was also forced to help with the automail orders that came to her home. However, living in a very small and remote town it was difficult to get a high number of clients, so the grandmother constantly traveled to the Central city to collect enough orders, and this could take her a long time to be away from home. Little Winry would have felt very lonely if it hadn't been for the Elric brothers.

They were always her only pillar in her childhood, they were everything to her. Every day she hung out with them in whatever silly activity they did. Ed and Al were the brothers she never had and they considered it that way too. Everything would have remained the same until the second devastating event, the death of their mother. Trisha Elric's death, like her parents, came without warning. And from then on everything got worse. It turned out that she no longer frequented the brothers because they used their time in secret activities, activities that she later discovered were alchemy classes with a teacher. She didn't find out about this until the other devastating event happens, the night the brothers lose their bodies. It seemed as if it were yesterday when a large mechanical statue was in front of her door begging for help, while carrying in his arms the dismembered body of Ed, without an arm and a leg ,with the body full of blood. It was a nightmare which she has not yet been recovered.

But Winry knew that the brothers would not stay like this for the rest of their lives, she knew them and they knew they would be persistent, especially Edward. When they told her that they would leave town to work for the army, it was like a silent thrust. She had a certain hatred towards everything related to the army, since it was the war that took her parents, and now it was the same one that was taking her brothers. And yes, she knew that they did it with the objective of recovering their bodies, she understood, but that did not stop her from feeling angry and sad, it was unfair. The burning of her house was also a goodbye for her, the fire she saw that night were all the beautiful memories she had with Ed and Al as a child, the only ones who seemed happy then.

After they left, nothing was the same again, although she received visits from the brothers, those visits became increasingly separated, to the point that the last wait was almost two years. She spent most of the day alone putting together the orders that Grandma got. She had to learn to cook at a young age thanks to the fact that Pinako was not always there during lunch hours, and it was not strange that she imagined the dining room table with flashbacks of her parents or the Elrics eating with her, it was an imagination that I tried to overshadow a loneliness. It seemed that she would continue with that routine of life forever, but it was not like that.

The day Winry went to Central City to repair Ed's broken automail, she learned that both brothers would be traveling to see their teacher and that they would pass through Rush Valley on the way. Since she was a child, she knew about the popularity of the town and had always wanted to go, but her grandmother said there was no time or need. She saw the opportunity to visit it, even if it was with the Elrics. She never would have imagined that the visit would result in a permanent stay. After helping the LeCoultes with the birth of their first child, Mr. Dominic had no choice but to recommend a local mechanic to hire her. Mr. Garfield was very kind from the beginning as a teacher, he was wise and experienced in building automail which allowed her to learn a lot. Obviously, she was very sad to leave Grandma Pinako in Resembool, but she understood that it was a great opportunity that Winry could not miss. She was realizing her dream of being a professional mechanic but she also didn't know that she would be fixing something else, her loneliness.

She knew it, from the moment she arrived she realized that the men of the town were kind because they tried to flirt with her. It was obvious to notice in their attitudes and in the way they speak. But over time she decided to accept it and take advantage of it. Because behind so much attention there was the opportunity to make friends, despite having other intentions. It was an opportunity for her to meet new people, friends that she lacked and needed.

But she knew that there could not be only friendship, sooner or later there was going to be something else and that confused her even more. Winry didn't know what she felt for Edward, if it was sibling affection or liking, and after Scar's incident in town it was even more confusing. But she knew something from the beginning, something that hurt her deeply but accepted it, and that is that she and Ed were never going to be together. He was a national alchemist who seeks to bring back Alphonse's body, an event that was nearly impossible, as was finding the famous Philosopher's Stone. She knew they wouldn't give up, she knew they would live for it, and she also knew that military life would not make a possible relationship between them. She didn't want any more news of loved ones killed thanks to the war, she was sick of crying about whether the person she love will be alive the next day or not, and she was also sick of feeling all these feelings when she is so young. No, she wanted to turn the page, she wanted to feel at least the feeling that teenagers feel when they have fun, she wanted to forget all the nightmare behind and have a normal life.

And that's why she doesn't reject flirting, it was new to her but she wanted to try. It was in the town where she began to learn about love, boyfriends, dating and sex. Winry was not naive, she knew what it meant to go to bed with a man, her grandmother Pinako had told her about it more than once. But doing it was different, it was a completely new experience but at the same time so pleasant. She had discovered that relationships made those bad nightmares that haunted and hurt her disappear. She had discovered the cure for her sadness, although deep down she knew that it was not a cure as such.

Winry arrived at the Garfield Shop a few minutes before they opened. As soon as she entered, she saw her teacher busy with a mechanical arm.

"Good morning Mr. Garfield" said the blonde as she occupied the work table and took her tools out of the drawer.

"O Winry dear, thank goodness you arrived because there is a very special request for you" Garfield said as he got up from his table and went towards her. He had a folded paper in his hand, which he handed to her.

The mechanic received the letter and read it carefully. It was an order for automail assembly, not build as she first thought. She was a bit disappointed because it was not a high paying or hard work, but it still required attention. As she continued reading, she realized that it was a boy who had written the application, and that she would go to the workshop that same day for attention. At least that meant there would be one more client for her.

It didn't take two hours for the one who had become Winry's best friend to arrive. Paninya arrived as usual in the morning to help out a little with the workshop tasks, but also to greet Winry and Garfield.

"I'm here, hello Mr. Garfield"

"O Paninya dear good morning" Mr. Garfield greeted without turning around, he seemed very busy in the construction of the mechanical arm since he opened the workshop.

"Hey Paninya, how you doing?" said Winry watching her friend approach her work table.

"Well, a bit bored, Mr. Bill says there are no roofs to repair so I can't work yet" said Paninya as she sat down at the table. Winry didn't mind, it was common for both of them to have long talks with each other while working. And as usual, they talked to each other about different topics, it was something so routine that she had already gotten used to it without even knowing it. And contrary to what it might seem, the conversations did not distract her in her work or in her constructions.

After some talk, Paninya asked "I remember, yesterday I didn't see you all day, I thought we would had lunch together, where have you been?"

“Oh yeah I'm stupid. Sorry Paninya ,forget me. I should have fallen asleep at Sam's house during the afternoon, ”the mechanical blonde apologized.

Paninya was a bit surprised. "With Sam? .. I thought you were over"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't sleep with him, he still seems immature to me" said Winry as she continued drawing a plan. Paninya laughed a little at her friend's daring. She knew that Winry used to go back to her best lovers. "Wow, then he must be pretty good right?"

"I spent all my day off at his house to give you an idea" she said with a little blush on her face. This time Paninya's laugh was louder, hearing her friend tell her about her sexual experiences were so rewarding. They both did it constantly, they even gave each other advice on what to do, how to satisfy the couple and know which boys are worth it.

"I would like my clients to be so good at fucking, maybe today you are lucky and you will find another one"

"May be, today a guy from Dublith is just coming for an automail assembly, although I will not stay long with him"

"Well try it, maybe you're lucky today" said Paninya attentively. "Do you believe?" the blonde asked, she wasn't sure if the boy she would attend was open to those things.

"The guy sure has low self-esteem because it's his first time with automail. What better than my mechanical friend to cheer her up a bit. Besides, it wouldn't be your first time with a client ”said Paninya with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" Winry said with a laugh as she loosely pushed Paninya away. They continued talking about other topics until Mr. Bill come and called Paninya to return to work, they found a roof to repair in the middle of their gathering.

However, Winry thought for a while. The idea of cheering up customers had always been a hallmark of her. She was aware of the trauma of having to implant automails for the first time. Winry was always very caring and caring with her clients so they don't get too depressed during the process. Perhaps that may be another reason why one or another client would have come to raise the level with her. And it was no surprise, the fact that a half-naked girl was around all day, constantly touching her body, was something that almost no man would bear. And she had noticed with the multiple erections that she has seen throughout her work as a mechanic, how her clients often get turned on while she fixes their automails.

She was supposed to meet up with Sam later, but she decided to cancel it. The idea of satisfying another customer appealed to her better. I would try to be as careful as possible so that she does not feel depressed. After all, if he was happy, he would go back to the shop for more repairs, which was a business opportunity.

Shortly after noon Garfield approached Winry along with the finished mechanical arm. “Winry dear, I am going to Messwood to deliver this order. It's for a very important client and it will take me like five hours until I get back. Will you be able to serve the customer by yourself?”

Winry smiled. "Of course Mr. Garfield, you go that I take care of the workshop." Garfield smiled back. He picked up a suitcase, and with his arm left the workshop.

The mechanical blonde continued with his plan drawings that he had been doing since morning. His thoughts were lost on the next customer to come. She began to think that maybe it was not a good idea to persuade him so quickly, it might scare him and he might not got to the shop again. She decided that she would treat him like another customer, in a kind, friendly way and always with a smile on his face.

It was about an hour after Garfield left for Winry to hear the sound of the door.

DING DONG

It's here she told herself. She put away the plans she was drawing and put it on the shelf, put on her gloves and adjusted her hair a bit. Once ready she went to the door and opened it.

He was tall, like a head taller than her. Brown hair and you could see the muscles of her arms a little, although it was not too much. She also noticed that one arm was missing, and she had in the other a bag where an automail arm was noticeable inside.

"Hello, please come in" Winry said as she invited him inside. The boy entered the premises without much haste, he seemed nervous because he was looking at the workshop with a somewhat lost look.

“So you must be David, right? You have a request to assemble your mechanical arm for the first time ”stated Winry. David stated with some shyness "That's right Miss Rockbell, I have heard that your service is very good so I decided to ask you"

"Thank you very much David, come join me inside to start." She guide him to her workplace. She asked him to sit in a chair while she picked up the automail he had brought. Barely able to appreciate it carefully, she learned that the arm was not made by a Rush Valley mechanic. The design and metal were of a different quality than what she often used and it was rare to find this type of automail in the village.

"It seems that the arm was not built by one of our mechanics, right?"

“Yes, it was done by a mechanic from Dublith, but currently he cannot attend to me and I really need to assemble the arm. That's why I decided to come here "

Winry nodded. She then decided to get her tools ready to begin the installation. She put the screwdrivers and wrenches on the table, along with some alcohol. David seems to have been a little scared to see this last thing and Winry noticed it. She grabbed a chair and sat across from him.

“Listen David, I know this is your first time with this automail thing. I understand that you are scared, but don't worry it's not dangerous. I'll make sure it's the most comforting for you, okay? " Winry asked. He nodded his head. She could see in his eyes that he was not very relaxed, he was tense and trembling. The mechanics wasted no more time, "Take off your shirt please."

David looked at her for a second with a surprised face, but it didn't take long for him to realize that this was part of the installation process. With his one hand he slowly removed the only garment that covered his torso to place it on the table. Winry could immediately notice his bare chest, with some protruding hairs, and a slightly formed abdomen. David blushed a little to have a girl almost his age looking at his body.

The blonde just finish to appreciate his body and began to interact with the mechanical link that David had on his shoulder, the same link that would serve to link the mechanical arm to the body. The process was important because it was necessary to properly connect the nerves with the automail so that it had all the functionality and mobility of a normal arm. However, the most complicated thing was the pain that the client suffered when connecting the nerves.

After finishing the last arrangements with the union, she grabbed the mechanical arm and placed it on top of the union. Now it was time to screw and connect the arm correctly before connecting the nerves. For this Winry was forced to move her chair next to where David was, close enough for their bodies to easily touch. As expected, David became very tense to have Winry so close to him joining his arm, as she was a little bent while screwing her breasts, which were covered by her black top, she was constantly touching his skin. Winry's breasts were highly developed, which further compounded David's discomfort.

And Winry realized, smiled internally knowing that another client found him attractive enough to get nervous. It made her feel wanted, but she decided to ignore this for the moment, first she needed to fully connect her arm. Once she finished securing the mechanical connection, the most difficult moment came. "David listen to me, it's time to connect the nerves." David moved her body at the words.

"Listen, this is going to hurt for a few seconds, but it will be quick. So get ready because if we don't do it, you won't be able to use it ”she warned. For some reason she felt that the first part of what she said was familiar. She quickly remembered the reason and blushed deeply, making a small hidden smile.

Winry then had the wrench positioned on the arm nut about to be tightened. "Ready?". David waited about two seconds to respond. "Yes," he said in an unconvinced voice.

And then Winry turned the nut on the arm. Instantly David outlined a cry of pain which she was already used to when connecting the automails. David continued for a while with gestures and sounds of pain while Winry made the final adjustments. Usually only the first turn of the screw is the painful one.

A minute after they had adjusted correctly and he calmed down, Winry looked at David. "Okay David, now try moving your fingers." David looked at her and then looked at her mechanical hand, it was not difficult for him to move the index finger and then the thumb, then move the whole hand and finally the arm.

"Wow, wow, it's moving!" David said excited to see her arm move at will. Winry was smiling, one of the parts she loved the most about her job was seeing her new clients happy to regain movement for their lost limbs. The happiness of those who lost their arms or legs when they regained them was gratifying to her. However, a short time later David lowered his mechanical arm with a wince, and touched his shoulder with his other arm.

“Don't worry it's normal that it hurts, it's just installed. Come let me pour you some alcohol " Winry told him as she grabbed some cotton and soaked it with alcohol, then began to gently rub the skin around the automail's shoulder. This was a detail that differentiated Winry from other mechanics, she treated the pain of her clients because she knew it was significant to them, unlike the other mechanics who without any harshness finished the treatment. Seconds later David relaxed his muscles, the pain had begun to fade as Winry continued to treat the area with alcohol. And as was also inevitable, her breasts were touching his skin again.

This time David reacted more actively, to the point of moving her body a little. Winry started to smile again as she continued to treat the area. She was increasingly amazed at the effect she had on each man she served.

Each time he began to move the cotton more slowly over David's skin and intentionally moved closer to his body so that he could feel her weight on him. David tried his best to avoid Winry's gaze as she continued to pour the liquid on top of him. In these moments her intention was clear, and he was slowly realizing it. The blonde spent a little longer than she should have rubbing the cotton on his shoulder that had already dried.

Then Winry began to run the cotton over his chest, slowly, in circles and down to his abdomen. She admitted that was exercised, it showed in his hard abs, not so noticeable at first. The boy could no longer bear the attitude of indifference he had and was looking up, and with his eyes closed. She could hear slight sounds that indicated that she was doing well.

“You know David, you are my client, and the last thing I want for you is to be sad when you get out of here. I always have a special treatment for those who behave the best with me, and you have been very good today” Winry whispered in his ear. Her weak voice was intended to excite Davi as much as possible. And she got it. He instinctively put his hand to his crotch, she assumed that the erection was already too big to just ignore it, as he intended throughout the process.

Winry immediately put down the cotton she had in her hand and directed it to her pants. She gently withdrew David's hand and began touching the boy's remarkable erection. David reacted like most of her clients reacted, with a growl no longer so soft. It was an indication that she liked it and also that she should continue.

At the same time that Winry touched the bulge of his pants, she gave him small kisses on his neck. Her intention was to stimulate him as soon as possible. David's groans were getting louder. "Miss Rockbell ... mmh please ... please go on ..." said the poor boy already very stimulated.

"Sshh honey, you relax, I'll take care of the rest" she said with a smile as she continued with the kisses and the touching. A few minutes later it began with a stronger touch and more intense kisses that made Winry taste the sweat on David's neck, who responded with bigger and bigger moans.

“You taste good” hissed Winry. She leaned over him to lick his chest, her soft tongue slipping warm and moist over his torn skin. David’s thoughts still wavered toward escape, but as Winry licked him, the dull, aching sensation began to fade. 

“More.. please… more” 

That was the last sign Winry needed, immediately she stops the kiss of his neck. She gets up from her chair and then crouches down in front of her. David was very aroused at the time, and it could be seen in his bulge formed in front of her. She unbuckled his belt. David felt sharp fingernails scraping against his hips as Winry yanked his pants down, and tore at his underpants with frenzied abandon.

His hard penis sprung free, it was released as at the same time his odor came out. She was kind of familiar with that. She could feel his legs shaking a little but didn't care as her focus turned to the cock presented to her. From the corner of her eyes she could see that his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he began to breathe more quickly. This was all she needed before carefully wrapping her right hand around his shaft while her left hand was placed next to his cock massaging his groin area and right upper thigh.

Winry began to slowly pump his cock ,making sure to come in contact with every inch and fraction of his cock to stimulate it. She loved the feeling of a warm, twitching cock in her hands as she sighed in content. Winry stole a glance up and was met by the sight of David's expectant eyes wanting to see what she had in mind. The blonde girl smiled at him before winking saying "This is a reward for being a good customer"

With that she opened her warm, wet mouth and moved closer to his cock until her now stuck out tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft applying pressure to it, exciting the boy. David closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists as he moaned out "Ahh. That feels so good”

Winnry looked up again and smiled before moving her tongue up and down with the tip running along his length enjoying the radiant heat against her moist tongue as she tasted him. She swirled his tongue around his penis without once scraping it with her teeth. It felt absolutely incredible for him. She bobbed up and down on David’s penis, setting him oscillating on the air mattress. Her lips wrapped tightly around him, sliding up and down his shaft.

He had no option but to put his hands in her hair. Winry had managed to fit all 5 inches of his cock easily down her mouth and throat glad her past experiences were able to help her with this. She closed her eyes and began to let her tongue dance around his ever twitching cock trying to work out its contours and girth. With every flicking and exploring motion of her tongue David's legs began to shake as he began to massage Winry's head while also moaning "Ahhh. God this is wonderful Miss Rockbell."

Hearing him say this made Winry glad as she placed her left hand on his right leg her right hand rested on his testicles, touching them to make him more pleased. Getting comfortable in her position Winry began to move her head up and down determined to give him the best blowjob. Her switching speed between slow, caring movements and fast, horny movements was making David's head spin as he rested against the back of the chair and breathed in and out quickly while his hands kept caressing her thighs.

More moans came from David as she choked on his cock, his hips bucking in pleasure. She let out a moan in response and, surprising the boy, she swirled her tongue around his tip and responded to his thrusts, bobbing her head in sync to him. Reaching out with one hand, she lightly fondled his balls with such tenderness, as if worried she was doing something worth being scolded over. She didn't look up at him, already feeling his smug look raking over her body.

Saliva mixed with precum began to leak out of the corners of her mouth as she gagged along his cock. Winry tried to push herself away just enough to gasp for breath, but he held her in place. His thrusts became more sporadic and violent, she could feel him pulse inside of her and she let out a strangled moan of protest. 

“I gonna…. I gonna..”

Her breathing became erratic as she braced herself for him to release his seed within her. He gave one more big moan as the first shot came inside her mouth he clenched his fist up in her hair. Winry needed to receive all of his semen while instantly savoring the salty flavor and then swallowing it.

A few moments passed and his breathing slowly calmed as he worked himself down from his high. She gave another small push at his hips, trying to free herself. He lessened his grip on her hair, slowly smoothing it out before he released her. Winry quickly removed herself from his cock with a loud "Ahh!" escaping from her mouth as a few large drops of cum landed on the floor. 

“Sorry if I was rude” says David with a little fear. The image of the blonde in front of him, with his cum still coming out of her mouth and dripping on the floor was unmatched.

Winry smiles back at him. “Don´t worry, I like it that way”

David showed a relieved face. Winry stood up and then reached for some towels near the work table to wipe her mouth. She handed David another one.

They rushed to get ready as they were before, Winry knew that Garfield might come earlier than he had said and did not want her to find him in such a situation. Even though he won't show any discomfort. Once the two of them enlisted, she guided him to the first room to give him her installation verification.

Once she finished writing, she handed the paper to David. "Very good David ,that would be it for today. Any inconvenience you have with your arm do not hesitate to come"

"Thank you very much Miss Rockbell, have no doubt I'll be back"

Winry gave him a sassy look. "Please call me Winry, and I hope to see you again soon. Maybe you can get more of my special treatment if you behave well to me"

David managed a smile and said goodbye to Winry. It was a good sign, it meant that he would return to the shop for his repairs whenever he wanted. Winry never doubted that her treatments brought good results to the workshop, and at the same time she had a good time. 

Perhaps that was the reason why she does not lose his oldest customers. Because they are precisely the ones she treats with special affection. She thought maybe it would be a better idea if more clients can have access to her kindness, even if she doesn't find them attractive. At the end of the day, if they are happy, they come back for more, and the workshop survives.


	3. Good use of oil

"Don't worry that this workshop will take care of getting your automail done on time"

It was Garfield who was serving his third client of the day. I was very happy because the sales of the workshop were growing more and more. And it was becoming more and more recommended among villagers and foreigners who passed through the place. However, that meant more orders and more jobs than he had imagined.

"Winry dear, you have another request" I yell at the blonde. "Another one!?" Winry replied that she was busy with another artifact that had been left for her a week ago. She hated to admit it, but she had been overworked because she hadn't predicted that there were going to be many. Now she regrets having wasted time doing other things.

"I don't know why so many are arriving lately, it will be because it's automail season," Garfield joked as he entered Winry's workshop. He grabbed a chair and sat at another table to continue the mechanical arm he had left in the middle.

"Mr. Garfield, don't take it the wrong way, but I don't think you knew there were going to be a lot of orders this week," said the mechanic as she placed her recently finished mechanical leg on her table. He let out a sigh as he took off the bandana he had been wearing since the morning. Truth be told, it was feared that this was going to become routine for the next few days.

"Yes, I do, and I'm afraid we won't have much material left to make the missing automail"

"What ?!, but he sent Paninya to buy hours ago" said Winry surprised.

“Yes, what happens is that when she returned she said that many of the materials have not been replaced. But don't worry, there was steel and screws, which is the most important thing ”said the mechanic as he continued screwing a mechanical knee.

The blonde was silent for a moment. "And what is missing?"

"Oil, for machines and automail," he said. Winry sensed that it was not as important as steel, but she still needed it because otherwise it would be impossible for her to order to suit the client. She told her mentor that she was done with her work for the day and was going to bathe.

Winry took advantage of the bathroom to wash off all the sweat and dirt that involved being in most of the day making human joints made of metal. She didn't even remotely remember that the work she did with her grandmother in Resembool was just as exhausting. At most it was an order a day, and almost everyone gave very acceptable delivery times, unlike now that they order their automails ready for a week.

However, she did not complain at all, although it bothered her a little not to have the free time that she liked, if she liked to use that time in what she is most passionate about. Anyone who was not very happy with a stressful job would have abandoned it from day one. But Winry wasn't one of those people, she loved to do automails, she loved to stay up at dawn tightening the nuts. It was her passion.

When she finished bathing and dressing, she said goodbye to Garfield and left the shop. As he walked back home he could see the hardware store in town. She decided to go there to make sure that there was indeed no oil. And so it was, when she arrived and asked, they told her there was none and that it was sold out that morning. She cursed herself for not having been there.

"And excuse me sir, you don't know who would buy so much oil to run out of stock?"

The salesman was thinking for a moment. "Now that I remember, it was the boy with his automail workshop who lives near the plaza, I think it's the Kuro." Winry immediately recognized him. The Kuro workshop was one of the recognized automail workshops in the village. She had heard that they placed many orders each day, but it was not expected that there would be so many to empty the store.

She said goodbye to the seller, but not before the latter took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. He walked home while he kept thinking. Mr. Garfield had already warned her that one of their goals was to compete with the other automail shops. One of them was the Kuro workshop. But Winry didn't share that idea, she didn't care about the competition between workshops, she didn't mind winning a little more or less than other mechanics, what she cared about was learning more about the automail world. That is why she did not care much about what her mentor said.

Still, She was curious why this workshop required this oil. Maybe they were keeping it in their inventory, or maybe it was a strategy to break the competition as Garfield said at some point. She doubted the latter a lot.

When she got home she decided that she would go find out herself. 

She take advantage of the fact that it was her day off to wake up a little later. Once awake, she bathed and dressed casually, with her black skirt and her typical white tank top, but instead of her black boots she decided on sandals. When she left her apartment she went to the Kuro workshop, she knew it was near the square but she didn't know exactly where.

She had to stop and ask a few passersby for the exact address, some with much more kindness did it and always pointed the same direction. Once Winry reached the square, she could see in the distance a three-story green building with a large sign that said “Auromails Kuro”. That was she told herself.

Once I was in front of the door, she waited a few moments before knocking on the door. In the time that she was waiting for them to open, she dedicated herself to appreciating the workshop from the outside. It was a three-story building, so she sensed that the workshop was on the first floor, while the upper floors were where the mechanics in charge of the workshop lived. More or less like her workshop, only Mr. Garfield lived upstairs.

It took about 30 seconds for the door to open and Winry could see a boy, dark, taller than her and who appeared to be young.

"Hello, do I know you?" said the boy a little confused.

"Good morning, I'm sorry but no. I'm Winry Rockbell and I'm a Garfield workshop mechanic "

"Winry? The mechanics of Resembool? Wow, I didn't know it was about you ”she said surprised and with a smile on her face. It seems that her name is already quite famous in the town that few people know her. It took about three seconds before they reacted. "Oh but how rude, please come in"

Winry accepted with a smile and went into the house. He found what he assumed to be reception like she had. Once the boy closed the door Winry turned to him. "Excuse me for the inconvenience for showing up like this, what happens is that we are short of material for automail and we wanted to know if you could sell us some of what you have?"

"Of course we have, what are you looking for exactly?" she asked something excited. "Oil for automail" replied the blonde. "We have searched the store but they told us that your workshop had taken the last supply"

The boy looked surprised, "Did we really finish it? I am sorry it was not my intention"

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for, won't you have a little of that oil? We really need it"

"Of course you do, please come so you can choose," the boy offered very kindly for her to enter the workshop. Winry accepted the invitation and entered.

The shop was big, bigger than the shop where she worked. I could see that she had two or three more machines that she had and could also see that she had many prototype automails to finish building. You could tell it was a competitive workshop.

However, she also noticed something else, and that is that the boy who had received her kept looking at him askance. She could sense that he was attractive to her and that made her feel very good.

When she reached what appeared to be a shelf in the middle of the workshop, the boy reached down to open one of the drawers. In them were many bottles of mechanical oil, enough to supply a workshop for a long time according to her. "I'm sorry, but my boss has a bad habit of buying a lot of supplies so we don't run out later, maybe that's why it ran out so soon"

“I see, it doesn't matter that now. Can you give me that please "said the mechanic pointing to a gray bottle. The boy immediately grabbed it and gave it to him.

"This one is Mr. Garfield's favorite, he says it's the best for automai to have better mobility," said Winry.

"For real? Mr. Kuro says the same. It seems she wasn't kidding when she said that Garfield's automails are some of the best in town. "

Winry smiled at the indirect compliment. "And by the way what is your name?"

"Jeremy" he said, bowing his head a little in greeting. "I am the mechanic in charge of the workshop with Mr. Kuro, the only mechanic in fact," he said with a small blush.

"The only mechanic ?!" she said surprised. "But here there are automails and machines for at least five mechanics!" expressed while looking at the panorama of the workshop.

Jeremy scratched his head as a sign of embarrassment, the truth is that Winry was surprised by that data, the truth did not expect that he alone will handle so many orders. Compared to her, her work was double or even triple. She was a little frustrated that she complained about her orders now that she knew what other mechanics in town were doing.

"It's amazing Jeremy, this workshop is one of the most recognized in town, and the fact that you are the only mechanic in it makes it even more amazing" said Winry with a twinkle in her eyes. She always had a lot of admiration for the hardest working mechanics, this was no exception.

"Thanks Win-" Jeremy stopped when he turned to look at the blonde and found her staring at him with her bright blue eyes. It is as if she is admiring a work of art with great enthusiasm.

Jeremy blushed a little. "Eh- something's wrong?" asked the brunette.

Winry responded enthusiastically. "Sorry, you just found it fascinating to be a hard-working automail mechanic." Jeremy blushed even more at that compliment. "By the way, you will not have any automail that you have done lately, I would love to see what your style is" said the blonde enthusiastically.

"Sure," Jeremy said to later guide her through the workshop and begin to show her the different automail that were on the tables. He felt it was a great opportunity to show her how talented he was and thus impress her. Jeremy wasn't going to miss a chance to woo such a pretty girl.

"This is a 10 millimeter aluminum reinforced arm," he said as he showed her the mechanical arm and Winry looked at it in amazement and attention. "This other one is made with 3 millimeter reinforced steel, we don't use much of this steel because it is heavy, but it does provide greater resistance to the automail," she said as Winry moved her head closer to the automail to look at it more precisely. Jeremy found it very cute of her, she seemed like a curious child.

And so Jeremy continued showing her his catalog of mechanical limbs. He could go on for a long time as Winry seemed to love hearing about his works. It seemed very cute to him how a girl could be so interested in mechanics, and at the same time how she could look so beautiful.

The rumors that he had heard were true, the Rockbell girl was very beautiful in person, almost all her clients and people who knew her in person said so. At first he didn't believe it, but when he saw her it all made sense. Yet something came to mind. He had also heard about the adventures that the mechanics had had within the town, it was a little known rumor but that he had managed to hear, and it is that she is usually very "friendly" with the boys she frequented. This made him warm a bit. The fact that a girl is so open with men, and that the same girl is in your workshop, seeing your works as if they were sculptures was a dream. I also did not miss the fact that, while Winry saw her automails, he was in charge of appreciating her entire body, her short miniskirt combined with the fact that she was wearing summer sandals instead of boots was an image that inevitably caused her a small erection. I try to calm down a bit.

It was about half an hour when Jeremy finished showing the blonde his latest automail. "And I think that's the last one" he said as he put the automail on the table.

“It's great, I mean, all the automails they've made are great. You have a technique that allows automails to be lighter but at the same time very hard. I would like mine to be that functional, ”said Winry.

"You'll have to show me your automails so I can judge them," Jeremy joked as he sat down at the table. Then Winry did the same, it seemed that she was interested in the conversation.

“I'm going to invite you to come to my workshop, I need you to give me advice. You want to be the greatest automail mechanic and for that I have to listen to others so that I can improve "said Winry with a smile and closing her eyes.

How cute Jeremy thought in her head. "And do you think it's a good idea? Your boss would like the competition to see your work in person?" I ask.

“Mr. Garfield is a bit strict about the competition, but the truth is that I don't care much about that. In any case I will invite you when he is not in the workshop so that you do not have problems "said the blonde.

"Good idea," Jeremy pointed out, a second passed when Winry suddenly asked. "It's true, where is your boss? I thought I'd meet her when she knocks on the door"

“Ah Mr. Kuro, he is now outside the village. He said he would be back in a few hours. Why? Do you want to talk to him?" Jeremy asked

"No, I wanted to before, but I doubt that he has been as attentive to me as you have been" said the blonde while shaking her legs. This made Jeremy's erection he had earlier reappear. This made him a little excited due to the fear that she would find out, but it was too late.

"You are excited?" Winry asked curious as she looked at Jeremy's crotch. At that point it was impossible to hide the erection since she was wearing very catchy shorts that made the bulge very noticeable. "Ehm sorry" he said embarrassed.

Then Winry looked at the door that was open, after giving it an eye she stopped and approached it to look once more at the street and the people passing around. Jeremy looked at her confused. A few seconds later Winry closed the door and locked it, this scared Jeremy a bit. Then the blonde returned to the table where Jeremy was still sitting.

"Don't you want to take advantage of the fact that Mr. Kuro is outside?" Winry said looking into her eyes. Jeremy was greatly astonished at that statement. Such an invitation from such a pretty girl could not be possible. "Are you serious?" replied the mechanic nervously.

"Sure, I have nothing to do now, or are you waiting for someone?"

"No no, of course not" Jeremy replied immediately. "Then let's do it" said Winry and without warning she launched herself and planted a kiss on his lips.

Jeremy was surprised, he was stunned the first seconds where the blonde's lips seemed to move on their own. But it didn't take long for him to respond to the kiss. It was surreal for him to be kissing a girl like her. He was so confused that he pulled away from Winry's lips to look at her from Jeremy's face. She was surprised that he did that.

Once he looked at her face he held a hand to her cheek. "You are very cute, but do you really want to do it?" Jeremy asked him, he didn't want to get into any trouble for fucking the best mechanic in town, not to have a boyfriend.

Winry raised her hands, gently grabbing Jeremy's wrist and removing it from his cheek. "Okay, I don't have a boyfriend and I want to kill some time"

With that and without warning, Jeremy lunged forward capturing Winry in a tight hug and closed his eyes and began to kiss her lips. They both had to admit that it felt weird to kiss a person they just met, but Winry didn't care, she wanted to take advantage of her free time to unleash some sexual energy that she had stored up due to hard work. Jeremy, on the other hand, had his eyes wide open as he stared at the passionate kiss that was on him. Winry soon released his lips and moved her head to the mechanic's neck, planting little kisses and licking parts of him.

Jeremy did nothing but freeze in position as his left hand reached for her shoulders in reaction. He had no idea what to do when he felt Winry continue to kiss and lick his neck and jaw, but he had to admit that he liked it. Soon Winry felt Jeremy relax, as she could feel that her back was no longer so stiff when he explored and caressed her. This made Winry smile as she looked into Jeremy's eyes and whispered "You're starting to enjoy this right?"

When he heard this comment, Jeremy instinctively pulled away from Winry to stand up. She began to undress starting with her only pole.

The blonde, seeing the enthusiasm of her lover, decided to do the same and take off the white strapless blouse that she was wearing very quickly, leaving only her bra. Jeremy froze for a moment when he saw the beauty that the mechanics hid behind the blouse.

Winry gave him a smile in response and he leaned over to kiss her again, at the same time Jeremy took care of gently removing the little blue skirt that the blonde was wearing without much difficulty. Winry was already barefoot at that point due to her sandals being left on the floor when she climbed onto the table.

Now she was only in a bra and panties, so she went to work and began undressing Jeremy until he was only in his boxer shorts. Winry and Jeremy faced each other and palce their hands on the other's shoulder before caressing each other and leaning in to share a few kisses. As they were kissing, Jeremy moved his left hand around Winry's back before unclasping her bra letting it fall to the ground as they both moaned into the kiss as Jeremy started to caress Winry's breasts flicking and squeezing her nipples to stimulate her. After a few more kisses, Winry pulled away and turned to her side to make sure the camera and video recorder get a good angle as Jeremy began to pull her panties down. Now being completely nude, Winry turned again before pulling down Jeremy's boxers exposing his cock.

Winry then started to feel his cock and moved her hands up and down it to stimulate Jeremy and bring it to its maximum hardness which didn't take too long. Once she was satisfied, she slowly opened her mouth and began to take of his cock inside her mouth and as she was doing so she was looking Jeremy in the eyes who looked back smiling.

Winry kept eye contact with Jeremy as she started to move her head. As time went on Winry began to increase her speed and made sure her tongue was also involved as it licked and covered the head and shaft of Jeremy's cock. Jeremy was enjoying it a lot and placed his hands on Winry's hair and was stroking it as a way to let her know he was loving it but after a while he started to buckle his hips to get more pleasure. Winry continued with the blowjob for a good 8 minutes after which she released his cock as she had multiple thick trails of saliva running down from her mouth.

Once Winry regained her breath she stood up and she moved towards the table swaying her hips from side to side for his view. Once she reached the edge of the table she positioned herself on all fours on the table so that her hands and knees were on it while her feet were hanging off the edge. Winry then turned her head around and smiled at him while she moved her left hand towards her pussy and spread her lips so that he would get a good look at her pussy. She then started to move her hands all over her pussy to stimulate it while she looked expectantly at Jeremy, who approached her before kneeling down in front of her pussy. Jeremy then moved his hands onto the lips of Winry's pussy and took over her job of stimulating it. 

She moaned in pleasure as Jeremy was stroking and squeezing every part of her delicate organ but she suddenly closed her eyes and gave off a deep satisfying moan when she felt Jeremy stick a finger inside her and then he started to move it in and out of her while wiggling it at the same time to give her maximum pleasure. The sounds of the girl's moans was making Jeremy even harder and he increased the speed of his finger movements as well as sticking 2 more inside her so that now there were 3 fingers inside Winry. As he continued to fill her up with his fingers and move faster, he could feel his fingers being drenched more and more in her fluids and could feel her pussy walls clenching and moving in a repetitive way that she was familiar, it was a sign that Winry was about to cum! 

Not a moment later after he thought of this, Winry squealed as she came covering Jeremy's fingers in her sweet nectar as the shaking girl placed her head on the table whilst still being on her hands and knees as she recovered from her orgasm. “Not bad” she said with a smile on her face looking at him.

It was enough for him. 

Jeremy stood up and positioned behind Winry stroking his cock at the same time. Once he reached her, he aligned his cock with her pussy and rubbed it against it to tease the girl further before he couldn't hold it in much longer and started to enter her pussy doggystyle. As he was slowly entering Winry's love tunnel he closed his eyes and squeezed her ass as he was in pure bliss as he felt her moist and soft muscles clamp down on his cock holding it captive inside her. Winry at the same time felt like she was on cloud 9 as she enjoyed having Jeremy's cock enter and explore her like this. As soon as Jeremy had managed to completely stick his cock inside her, he savoured the moment. Winry was moaning "Yes, Jeremy that's it, fuck my pussy bad. I want you to hit it hard and strong and with all you got. Keep going Jeremy."

Jeremy could only smirk as he heard this sex addicted girl ask him to pleasure her and Jeremy being a gentleman didn't want to disappoint his new friend and so started to speed up his moments and started grunting at the same time. The only sounds that could be heard in the workshop where the moans and groans from the two having sex and the slapping sounds that were due to Winry and Jeremy's bodies making contact when the pair forcefully pushed themselves into each other to please one another. As the pair kept on going, Winry turned around to face Jeremy "It seems you have experience doing this”

Jeremy blushed and replied “Well, it was all worthy to pleasure you right now, isn’t it?”. Winry couldn't agree more.

Winry and Jeremy kept going doggystyle for around 20 minutes with the pair grunting and moaning before Jeremy could feel that he was reaching his peak and could feel his cock pulsing inside Winry which she felt as well and so she crossed her legs around Jeremy's waist to make sure he wouldn't be able to pull out until all of his cum was inside her. His reaction of this was placing his hands so hard to the table that it caused the falling of the bottle of soil that he give to her.

"Wait Winry" Jeremy said for the girl to stop. Winry stopped moving without understanding why. Jeremy, without having pulled her cock out of Winry's pussy, leaned down a little and reached out to pick up the bottle of oil. And maybe it was because of the fever of the moment but an idea occurred to her.

"Don't you want to do anal?" I ask him without further ado. Winry looked at him and answered. "Yeah, but won't you have lubricant?" All her past experiences had reminded her that it was better to use a lube, and she was not willing to do it without it.

But Jeremy replied "Yes, I do" and wagged the bottle of oil for her to see. Winry widened her eyes for a moment at such an answer, she didn't know what to answer. But it took a few seconds for her to laugh a little, it didn't seem like a bad idea. "Well lets trie it"

And with that Jeremy crawled out of her vaginal cavity, opened the bottle of oil, and proceeded to pour some into Winry's anus. She was initially startled at how cold it was, but then remembered that the other lubricants felt the same. She wasn't going to deny that it felt weird to think about the fact that a guy she had just met was pouring automail oil on her ass, but for some reason it turned her on even more.

Once he was done, he put the bottle down on the table and Winry turned to see him grab his penis close to her. "Please, fuck my ass. I need it." Hearing that nickname again lit a fire inside him, and he soon nudged his hips forward, sliding the first inch or so of his cock inside her.

It was a rough entrance, but she felt no pain, in fact she felt that his cock enter with more facility compared with her vagina. With a sweet moan, Winry kept pushing back against him, and Jeremy had to reach down to lay one of his hands against her hip just to make sure that she didn't accidentally overwhelm herself with his cock.

She was tight, though. So tight that he was having trouble holding himself back, no matter how badly he wanted to. His arms moved to wrap around her, and with a few more nudges he managed to slip his cock all the way inside her ass. Winry turned her head back to press a kiss against his lips, a passionate one, and though it was brief, when she pulled back she gave him one simple instruction: "Fuck me stupid."

Jeremy wasn't sure if she actually wanted that or if she just thought that she did, but he wasn't in any position to bargain. Moving one hand down again to settle against her hip, he began his rhythm.

Rough. Needy. Desperate. Without pause. Each deep thrust he gave had his hips slapping against her behind, and although the vaginal sex a moment earlier had been overwhelming in its own right, having Jeremy absolutely wreck her ass was overwhelming for Winry all the same. The feeling was somewhere between pleasure and pain, with enough of the former to make the latter manageable and even seem pleasurable in itself.

Winry moaned openly against his lips. With his entire cock buried inside her anus, she felt so full. Letting out a needy whine, she pulled back from their kiss and threw her head back against the table, prompting him to begin moving. He put both of his hand on her hands as he continue to fuck her. Each deep thrust brought a whine from Winry, who was happy to be on the receiving end of the pleasure .

Slam after slam had skin slapping against skin, and Winry could hardly contain the pleasure that she was feeling. She rose her hands up, ran them over her face, desperately tried to get a hold of herself but couldn't. She was going to cum soon, she could feel it. The pleasure rose up from her abdomen, shot along her spine and then fizzled out on its way back down again. Suddenly, she felt something drop inside her, and as Jeremy knocked up against the very depths of her anus , she threw her head back again behind her and came on the spot with a loudly moan.

“THAT'S IT. FUCK ME GOOD AND FILL ME UP."

Jeremy looked at the girl and said "Gladly, anything for you." And with that he increased his movements to match that of Winry's bouncing and kept ramming his cock deep inside her. The pair managed to keep going for 15 minutes after which Winry lost it and said "Jeremy I can't hold back any longer…. I'm cumming."and came drenching Jeremy's cock in her juices.

This was enough to send Jeremy over the edge as he cried out "Me too Winry, I'm about to cum. Get ready for it." And soon he started to shoot his thick load into her arse. The feeling was so good for Winry that she couldn't support herself anymore and so collapsed on top of Jeremy who sighed and wrapped his arms around Winry has he was continued to push deeper inside her, determined to dump his load as far inside her as possible.  
The pair then enjoyed a good 10 minutes worth of kissing to bring an end to their fucking and once they were done Winry rolled off him and lied down next to him on the table.

"Well that was great," Jeremy said to break the silence.

Winry laughed out loud. "Yes it was, I never thought of using the oil for something so useful" he said sincerely. And it seemed that if it turned out good, she didn't feel any pain in her ass after the session, unlike other times it had bothered her even days later.

Jeremy smiled. “Maybe we shouldn't waste all the extra oil, don't you think? At the end of the day, you can buy more afterwards ”To act later, take the bottle that he had left on the floor.

The blonde girl liked the idea. Besides mister Kuro wouldn’t be there for a while.


End file.
